THE BEY GAMES
by PhoenixDawnXx
Summary: MUAHAHAHAHA! hey hows it going? suck a summary's... anyways its like the beyblade hunger games. It is still a work in progress, and im still working on it. might change to M if it gets graphic.


**Hello everyone PhoenixFeathersXx here, and I am now writing a new story. This is called the Bey Games. You all thought it would be a great idea to write a beyblade hunger games, so here it is. Sorry if I disappoint, I am still a little new to writing fanfiction. It will all be from Madoka's perspective. Hope you enjoy. Disclaimer: I do not own MFB or The hunger games saga, and never will.**

"Madoka Hope Amano! Where in the name of President Doji were you! You missed supper. I was worried that the beykeepers had gotten you. And for heaven's sake, go wash up. And I think you should go check on that rascal mutt of yours." My mother screamed at me. My name is Madoka Amano, a resident in segment 12. I am in an upper class family, but that doesn't prevent my family from being picked at The 'Choosing'.

I was never really worried, for I had never really needed my name in more than the normal amount because I didn't need any food or anything. My mother was a tailor, and my father, well he is the mayor. We lived in a nice house. My mother never approved of my friend Kyoya, who is in one of the lower class families. We would usually meet outside of the fences separating our measly segment from the outside world.

I ran upstairs to the washroom. Today was choosing day. My mother never really loved me. I was a mistake, my mother never wanted a child for fear of losing me to the bey games. I guess she never thought of a child in the heat of the moment. I rinsed water through my dirty bangs, and then lathered old, dirty shampoo through my hair. I shut my blue eyes tight as I rinsed the soapy dirt stuff out of my hair. I sighed as I slouched down in the tub I was sitting in.

I recalled the events of the day. I was with Kyoya all day, well at least most of it. We had then gone to the forest and talked while Kyoya checked his traps. **(Oh a quick note. They can't take beys to the arena it will just be like the hunger games.) **We then practiced sparring with sticks. We then went and traded a squirrel for a whole, hopefully fresh steak. He took it home, and then I treated him to this weird desert called cookies.

I finished bathing, and then I walked downstairs. My mother was cooking something, and I realized she had laid out an outfit for me. I put it on, and my mother simply nodded. Damn woman, she never approves of anything I do. I was about to go upstairs and climb out the window to go see Kyoya when my mother called me over. "I wanted you to wear this." She handed me a hair pin of a gold griffin. "It was your grandmothers, and I wanted you to have it. I thought since your older you might need it.

I placed the gold griffin pin onto one of my hair ribbons, and tied my hair up. Kyoya had always teased me about being sexy, but now I was kind of starting to believe him. Uh what am I thinking about? I'm nowhere near sexy, and I don't think anyone finds me attractive. I looked at my appearance one last time. I wore a Cute, fancy blue dress, white stockings, black Mary Jane shoes. My mother treats me like a 5 year old. I sighed heavily, and walked downstairs and towards the front door. "Be back before the choosing." I just nodded, and slipped out into the town. I made sure to sneak towards the gate where we me and Kyoya meet at.

"Hey there, miss Lolita." Kyoya teased, making fun of what I was wearing. "Why are you so rude! Can't you be nice for once?" I pretended to whine, and he just laughed, and held his hand out. "Do you fancy coming on a walk with me, my fine Lolita?" He pretended to act fancy. I blushed, and said "Why of course I do you fine gentleman." We walked through the forest, and we found a nice spot in the sun underneath plenty of trees though.

"We could just live out here, you know?" Kyoya suddenly brought up. I hated talking about this "Ya, but what about your little brother? You couldn't just leave him like that." I said. "Well, we can take him with. I just hate living in this economy of self-centered asses, especially those at the Prime. They want us to kill each other for fun. I hate it." Kyoya spat slightly angered, not at me of course.

"We don't even have rights anymore, and I just hate it. I would rather die than compete in those stupid games." Kyoya looked pretty upset. _Something must have happened…_ I cheered Kyoya up by giving him a great big hug. I never really couldn't think of Kyoya as anything other than a brother. We weren't exactly in love. He was more of a brother. I told him we should get going, and that the choosing was soon.

I was shaking slightly as me and my mother walked down to the town center. I had always gotten nervous, although I was 15 now. I thought of Kyoya, who is now 17. His name is in there a lot. It pained me to think about it. I reached into my pocket, and looked at my bey, flame griffin, the mythological eagle lion. They take the beys away before you go into the arena, and it really sucks. I flinched slightly as the woman grabbed my finger and pricked it with the lazer, and then placed it onto a sheet of paper.

I looked around and spotted Kyoya, and he winked at me. I smiled back at him. He always had an odd sense of humor. We were all separated by age, and then this very fake and scary looking woman came up onstage. "Heellloooo, my dear little friends. I am Veronzia, or you may call me Verie. Happy, happy, Bey Games, and may the results be in your favor. As you all may know, this is the 105th year of the annual bey games!" Veronzia said, her bright lime hair glistening, and slightly falling out of place. Yes it is a wig.

"Now, before we choose our victors, we must watch the video promoting bey games." Verie got silent and turned on the tape.

**Sooooooooo…. What do you think? Should I continue this? Did you like it? I took like 10 minutes to write this so it isn't really the best… please review what you think. Also sorry for it being so short. BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

** -PhoenixFeathersXx**


End file.
